


Not feel good because i'm insecure/jealous

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous, M/M, Not Beta Read, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karim & Antoine are in a relationship since they first meet with Team France, but he begun to feel insecure/jealous about Nabil who arrive with Team France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not feel good because i'm insecure/jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while reading some stuff about my national team about Greizmann/Benzema/Fekir.   
> And i wanted to write this for the game of Team France and publish this.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Karim & Antoine are together for a long time when they saw each other with Team France. They also live close since they play for Madrid both of them. They were happy and in love, but in secret because no one wanted to go public for a while.

But their happiness/love is not totally okay when Nabil arrives in Team France.  
Antoine becomes insecure and jealous because Nabil comes from the same city or Karim, and maybe he will prefer to be with him than Antoine.

He tries to not show his feelings, but it's complicated.

Karim & Antoine share a room, and when they are in the door closed.   
Karim hugs Antoine and kiss him "What happen Antoine?"

"Nothing, don't worry" '

Talk to me, I have seen that you are not totally okay"

"It's just that I'm jealous of Nabil..."

"Why?"

"Because he is very young too, and he is from your city, and you seem happy to spend time with him"

"I like to spend time with him, because I look like his mentor for him. After I have no feelings for him, because I already love someone and this person is you"

"Karim, I love you too"

They kiss each other


End file.
